


It's magic

by anuminis



Series: H50 Art Fiesta 2011 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the <a href="http://h5oartvalentine.livejournal.com/28797">H50 Art Fiesta</a> 2011. Prompt by les342 "A Hawaii Five-0/fandom of your choice crossover"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's magic

**Author's Note:**

> Danny knew that it was always a possibility what with Rachel coming from Britain and being a witch, pun intended. Still he had hoped that Grace would at least go to the Ho'okalakupuna Kula of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Hawaii.

[](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/hawaii%20five%200/artfiesta/grace-hogwarts.jpg)


End file.
